Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a wide variety of signal transduction processes within the cell (Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book. I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.). The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (e.g., Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J., 9:576-596 (1995); Knighton, et al., Science, 253:407-414 (1991); Hiles, et al., Cell, 70:419-429 (1992); Kunz, et al., Cell, 73:585-596 (1993); Garcia-Bustos, et al., EMBO J., 13:2352-2361 (1994)).
Protein kinases may be characterized by their regulation mechanisms. These mechanisms include, for example, autophosphorylation, transphosphorylation by other kinases, protein-protein interactions, protein-lipid interactions, and protein-polynucleotide interactions. An individual protein kinase may be regulated by more than one mechanism.
Kinases regulate many different cell processes including, but not limited to, proliferation, differentiation, apoptosis, motility, transcription, translation and other signalling processes, by adding phosphate groups to target proteins. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function. Phosphorylation of target proteins occurs in response to a variety of extracellular signals (hormones, neurotransmitters, growth and differentiation factors, etc.), cell cycle events, environmental or nutritional stresses, etc. The appropriate protein kinase functions in signalling pathways to activate or inactivate (either directly or indirectly), for example, a metabolic enzyme, regulatory protein, receptor, cytoskeletal protein, ion channel or pump, or transcription factor. Uncontrolled signalling due to defective control of protein phosphorylation has been implicated in a number of diseases, including, for example, inflammation, cancer, allergy/asthma, disease and conditions of the immune system, disease and conditions of the central nervous system, and angiogenesis.
The process of eukaryotic cell division may be broadly divided into a series of sequential phases termed G1, S, G2 and M. Correct progression through the various phases of the cell cycle has been shown to be critically dependent upon the spatial and temporal regulation of a family of proteins known as cyclin dependent kinases (CDKs) and a diverse set of their cognate protein partners termed cyclins. CDKs are cdc2 (also known as CDK1) homologous serine-threonine kinase proteins that are able to utilise ATP as a substrate in the phosphorylation of diverse polypeptides in a sequence dependent context. Cyclins are a family of proteins characterised by a homology region, containing approximately 100 amino acids, termed the “cyclin box” which is used in binding to, and defining selectivity for, specific CDK partner proteins.
Modulation of the expression levels, degradation rates, and activation levels of various CDKs and cyclins throughout the cell cycle leads to the cyclical formation of a series of CDK/cyclin complexes, in which the CDKs are enzymatically active. The formation of these complexes controls passage through discrete cell cycle checkpoints and thereby enables the process of cell division to continue. Failure to satisfy the pre-requisite biochemical criteria at a given cell cycle checkpoint, i.e. failure to form a required CDK/cyclin complex, can lead to cell cycle arrest and/or cellular apoptosis. Aberrant cellular proliferation, as manifested in cancer, can often be attributed to loss of correct cell cycle control. Inhibition of CDK enzymatic activity therefore provides a means by which abnormally dividing cells can have their division arrested and/or be killed. The diversity of CDKs, and CDK complexes, and their critical roles in mediating the cell cycle, provides a broad spectrum of potential therapeutic targets selected on the basis of a defined biochemical rationale.
Progression from the G1 phase to the S phase of the cell cycle is primarily regulated by CDK2, CDK3, CDK4 and CDK6 via association with members of the D and E type cyclins. The D-type cyclins appear instrumental in enabling passage beyond the G1 restriction point, where as the CDK2/cyclin E complex is key to the transition from the G1 to S phase. Subsequent progression through S phase and entry into G2 is thought to require the CDK2/cyclin A complex. Both mitosis, and the G2 to M phase transition which triggers it, are regulated by complexes of CDK1 and the A and B type cyclins.
During G1 phase Retinoblastoma protein (Rb), and related pocket proteins such as p130, are substrates for CDK(2, 4, & 6)/cyclin complexes. Progression through G1 is in part facilitated by hyperphosphorylation, and thus inactivation, of Rb and p130 by the CDK(4/6)/cyclin-D complexes. Hyperphosphorylation of Rb and p130 causes the release of transcription factors, such as E2F, and thus the expression of genes necessary for progression through G1 and for entry into S-phase, such as the gene for cyclin E. Expression of cyclin E facilitates formation of the CDK2/cyclin E complex which amplifies, or maintains, E2F levels via further phosphorylation of Rb. The CDK2/cyclin E complex also phosphorylates other proteins necessary for DNA replication, such as NPAT, which has been implicated in histone biosynthesis. G1 progression and the G1/S transition are also regulated via the mitogen stimulated Myc pathway, which feeds into the CDK2/cyclin E pathway. CDK2 is also connected to the p53 mediated DNA damage response pathway via p53 regulation of p21 levels. p21 is a protein inhibitor of CDK2/cyclin E and is thus capable of blocking, or delaying, the G1/S transition. The CDK2/cyclin E complex may thus represent a point at which biochemical stimuli from the Rb, Myc and p53 pathways are to some degree integrated. CDK2 and/or the CDK2/cyclin E complex therefore represent good targets for therapeutics designed at arresting, or recovering control of, the cell cycle in aberrantly dividing cells.
The exact role of CDK3 in the cell cycle is not clear. As yet no cognate cyclin partner has been identified, but a dominant negative form of CDK3 delayed cells in G1, thereby suggesting that CDK3 has a role in regulating the G1/S transition.
Although most CDKs have been implicated in regulation of the cell cycle there is evidence that certain members of the CDK family are involved in other biochemical processes. This is exemplified by CDK5 which is necessary for correct neuronal development and which has also been implicated in the phosphorylation of several neuronal proteins such as Tau, NUDE-1, synapsin1, DARPP32 and the Munc18/Syntaxin1A complex. Neuronal CDK5 is conventionally activated by binding to the p35/p39 proteins. CDK5 activity can, however, be deregulated by the binding of p25, a truncated version of p35. Conversion of p35 to p25, and subsequent deregulation of CDK5 activity, can be induced by ischemia, excitotoxicity, and β-amyloid peptide. Consequently p25 has been implicated in the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's, and is therefore of interest as a target for therapeutics directed against these diseases.
CDK7 is a nuclear protein that has cdc2 CAK activity and binds to cyclin H. CDK7 has been identified as component of the TFIIH transcriptional complex which has RNA polymerase II C-terminal domain (CTD) activity. This has been associated with the regulation of HIV-1 transcription via a Tat-mediated biochemical pathway. CDK8 binds cyclin C and has been implicated in the phosphorylation of the CTD of RNA polymerase II. Similarly the CDK9/cyclin-T1 complex (P-TEFb complex) has been implicated in elongation control of RNA polymerase II. PTEF-b is also required for activation of transcription of the HIV-1 genome by the viral transactivator Tat through its interaction with cyclin T1. CDK7, CDK8, CDK9 and the P-TEFb complex are therefore potential targets for anti-viral therapeutics.
At a molecular level mediation of CDK/cyclin complex activity requires a series of stimulatory and inhibitory phosphorylation, or dephosphorylation, events. CDK phosphorylation is performed by a group of CDK activating kinases (CAKs) and/or kinases such as wee1, Myt1 and Mik1. Dephosphorylation is performed by phosphatases such as cdc25(a & c), pp2a, or KAP.
CDK/cyclin complex activity may be further regulated by two families of endogenous cellular proteinaceous inhibitors: the Kip/Cip family, or the INK family. The INK proteins specifically bind CDK4 and CDK6. p16ink4 (also known as MTS1) is a potential tumour suppressor gene that is mutated, or deleted, in a large number of primary cancers. The Kip/Cip family contains proteins such as p21Cip1,Waf1, p27Kip1 and p57Kip2. As discussed previously p21 is induced by p53 and is able to inactivate the CDK2/cyclin(E/A) and CDK4/cyclin(D1/D2/D3) complexes. Atypically low levels of p27 expression have been observed in breast, colon and prostate cancers. Conversely over expression of cyclin E in solid tumours has been shown to correlate with poor patient prognosis. Over expression of cyclin D1 has been associated with oesophageal, breast, squamous, and non-small cell lung carcinomas.
The pivotal roles of CDKs, and their associated proteins, in co-ordinating and driving the cell cycle in proliferating cells have been outlined above. Some of the biochemical pathways in which CDKs play a key role have also been described. The development of monotherapies for the treatment of proliferative disorders, such as cancers, using therapeutics targeted generically at CDKs, or at specific CDKs, is therefore potentially highly desirable. CDK inhibitors could conceivably also be used to treat other conditions such as viral infections, autoimmune diseases and neuro-degenerative diseases, amongst others. CDK targeted therapeutics may also provide clinical benefits in the treatment of the previously described diseases when used in combination therapy with either existing, or new, therapeutic agents. CDK targeted anticancer therapies could potentially have advantages over many current antitumour agents as they would not directly interact with DNA and should therefore reduce the risk of secondary tumour development.
Glycogen Synthase Kinase-3 (GSK3) is a serine-threonine kinase that occurs as two ubiquitously expressed isoforms in humans (GSK3α & beta GSK3β). GSK3 has been implicated as having roles in embryonic development, protein synthesis, cell proliferation, cell differentiation, microtubule dynamics, cell motility and cellular apoptosis. As such GSK3 has been implicated in the progression of disease states such as diabetes, cancer, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, epilepsy, motor neuron disease and/or head trauma. Phylogenetically GSK3 is most closely related to the cyclin dependent kinases (CDKs).
The consensus peptide substrate sequence recognised by GSK3 is (Ser/Thr)-X—X—X-(pSer/pThr), where X is any amino acid (at positions (n+1), (n+2), (n+3)) and pSer and pThr are phospho-serine and phospho-threonine respectively (n+4). GSK3 phosphorylates the first serine, or threonine, at position (n). Phospho-serine, or phospho-threonine, at the (n+4) position appear necessary for priming GSK3 to give maximal substrate turnover. Phosphorylation of GSK3α at Ser21, or GSK3β at Ser9, leads to inhibition of GSK3. Mutagenesis and peptide competition studies have led to the model that the phosphorylated N-terminus of GSK3 is able to compete with phospho-peptide substrate (S/TXXXpS/pT) via an autoinhibitory mechanism. There are also data suggesting that GSK3α and GSKβ may be subtly regulated by phosphorylation of tyrosines 279 and 216 respectively. Mutation of these residues to a Phe caused a reduction in in vivo kinase activity. The X-ray crystallographic structure of GSK3β has helped to shed light on all aspects of GSK3 activation and regulation.
GSK3 forms part of the mammalian insulin response pathway and is able to phosphorylate, and thereby inactivate, glycogen synthase. Upregulation of glycogen synthase activity, and thereby glycogen synthesis, through inhibition of GSK3, has thus been considered a potential means of combating type II, or non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM): a condition in which body tissues become resistant to insulin stimulation. The cellular insulin response in liver, adipose, or muscle tissues, is triggered by insulin binding to an extracellular insulin receptor. This causes the phosphorylation, and subsequent recruitment to the plasma membrane, of the insulin receptor substrate (IRS) proteins. Further phosphorylation of the IRS proteins initiates recruitment of phosphoinositide-3 kinase (PI3K) to the plasma membrane where it is able to liberate the second messenger phosphatidylinosityl 3,4,5-trisphosphate (PIP3). This facilitates co-localisation of 3-phosphoinositide-dependent protein kinase 1 (PDK1) and protein kinase B (PKB or Akt) to the membrane, where PDK1 activates PKB. PKB is able to phosphorylate, and thereby inhibit, GSK3α and/or GSKβ through phosphorylation of Ser9, or ser21, respectively. The inhibition of GSK3 then triggers upregulation of glycogen synthase activity. Therapeutic agents able to inhibit GSK3 may thus be able to induce cellular responses akin to those seen on insulin stimulation. A further in vivo substrate of GSK3 is the eukaryotic protein synthesis initiation factor 2B (eIF2B). eIF2B is inactivated via phosphorylation and is thus able to suppress protein biosynthesis. Inhibition of GSK3, e.g. by inactivation of the “mammalian target of rapamycin” protein (mTOR), can thus upregulate protein biosynthesis. Finally there is some evidence for regulation of GSK3 activity via the mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK) pathway through phosphorylation of GSK3 by kinases such as mitogen activated protein kinase activated protein kinase 1 (MAPKAP-K1 or RSK). These data suggest that GSK3 activity may be modulated by mitogenic, insulin and/or amino acid stimulii.
It has also been shown that GSK3β is a key component in the vertebrate Wnt signalling pathway. This biochemical pathway has been shown to be critical for normal embryonic development and regulates cell proliferation in normal tissues. GSK3 becomes inhibited in response to Wnt stimulii. This can lead to the de-phosphorylation of GSK3 substrates such as Axin, the adenomatous polyposis coli (APC) gene product and β-catenin. Aberrant regulation of the Wnt pathway has been associated with many cancers. Mutations in APC, and/or β-catenin, are common in colorectal cancer and other tumours. β-catenin has also been shown to be of importance in cell adhesion. Thus GSK3 may also modulate cellular adhesion processes to some degree. Apart from the biochemical pathways already described there are also data implicating GSK3 in the regulation of cell division via phosphorylation of cyclin-D1, in the phosphorylation of transcription factors such as c-Jun, CCAAT/enhancer binding protein α (C/EBPα), c-Myc and/or other substrates such as Nuclear Factor of Activated T-cells (NFATc), Heat Shock Factor-1 (HSF-1) and the c-AMP response element binding protein (CREB). GSK3 also appears to play a role, albeit tissue specific, in regulating cellular apoptosis. The role of GSK3 in modulating cellular apoptosis, via a pro-apoptotic mechanism, may be of particular relevance to medical conditions in which neuronal apoptosis can occur. Examples of these are head trauma, stroke, epilepsy, Alzheimer's and motor neuron diseases, progressive supranuclear palsy, corticobasal degeneration, and Pick's disease. In vitro it has been shown that GSK3 is able to hyper-phosphorylate the microtubule associated protein Tau. Hyperphosphorylation of Tau disrupts its normal binding to microtubules and may also lead to the formation of intra-cellular Tau filaments. It is believed that the progressive accumulation of these filaments leads to eventual neuronal dysfunction and degeneration. Inhibition of Tau phosphorylation, through inhibition of GSK3, may thus provide a means of limiting and/or preventing neurodegenerative effects.
WO 02/34721 from Du Pont discloses a class of indeno[1,2-c]pyrazol-4-ones as inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases.
WO 01/81348 from Bristol Myers Squibb describes the use of 5-thio-, sulphinyl- and sulphonylpyrazolo[3,4-b]-pyridines as cyclin dependent kinase inhibitors.
WO 00/62778 also from Bristol Myers Squibb discloses a class of protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors.
WO 01/72745A1 from Cyclacel describes 2-substituted 4-heteroaryl-pyrimidines and their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use as inhibitors of cyclin-dependant kinases (CDKs) and hence their use in the treatment of proliferative disorders such as cancer, leukaemia, psoriasis and the like.
WO 99/21845 from Agouron describes 4-aminothiazole derivatives for inhibiting cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs), such as CDK1, CDK2, CDK4, and CDK6. The invention is also directed to the therapeutic or prophylactic use of pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to methods of treating malignancies and other disorders by administering effective amounts of such compounds.
WO 01/53274 from Agouron discloses as CDK kinase inhibitors a class of compounds which can comprise an amide-substituted benzene ring linked to an N-containing heterocyclic group.
WO 01/98290 (Pharmacia & Upjohn) discloses a class of 3-aminocarbonyl-2-carboxamido thiophene derivatives as protein kinase inhibitors.
WO 01/53268 and WO 01/02369 from Agouron disclose compounds that mediate or inhibit cell proliferation through the inhibition of protein kinases such as cyclin dependent kinase or tyrosine kinase. The Agouron compounds have an aryl or heteroaryl ring attached directly or though a CH═CH or CH═N group to the 3-position of an indazole ring.
WO 00/39108 and WO 02/00651 (both to Du Pont Pharmaceuticals) describe heterocyclic compounds that are inhibitors of trypsin-like serine protease enzymes, especially factor Xa and thrombin. The compounds are stated to be useful as anticoagulants or for the prevention of thromboembolic disorders.
US 2002/0091116 (Zhu et al.), WO 01/19798 and WO 01/64642 each disclose diverse groups of heterocyclic compounds as inhibitors of Factor Xa. Some 1-substituted pyrazole carboxamides are disclosed and exemplified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,382, WO 01/70668, WO 00/68191, WO 97/48672, WO 97/19052 and WO 97/19062 (all to Allergan) each describe compounds having retinoid-like activity for use in the treatment of various hyperproliferative diseases including cancers.
WO 02/070510 (Bayer) describes a class of amino-dicarboxylic acid compounds for use in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. Although pyrazoles are mentioned generically, there are no specific examples of pyrazoles in this document.
WO 97/03071 (Knoll AG) discloses a class of heterocyclyl-carboxamide derivatives for use in the treatment of central nervous system disorders. Pyrazoles are mentioned generally as examples of heterocyclic groups but no specific pyrazole compounds are disclosed or exemplified.
WO 97/40017 (Novo Nordisk) describes compounds that are modulators of protein tyrosine phosphatases.
WO 03/020217 (Univ. Connecticut) discloses a class of pyrazole 3-carboxamides as cannabinoid receptor modulators for treating neurological conditions. It is stated (page 15) that the compounds can be used in cancer chemotherapy but it is not made clear whether the compounds are active as anti-cancer agents or whether they are administered for other purposes.
WO 01/58869 (Bristol Myers Squibb) discloses cannabinoid receptor modulators that can be used inter alia to treat a variety of diseases. The main use envisaged is the treatment of respiratory diseases, although reference is made to the treatment of cancer.
WO 01/02385 (Aventis Crop Science) discloses 1-(quinoline-4-yl)-1H-pyrazole derivatives as fungicides. 1-Unsubstituted pyrazoles are disclosed as synthetic intermediates.
WO 2004/039795 (Fujisawa) discloses amides containing a 1-substituted pyrazole group as inhibitors of apolipoprotein B secretion. The compounds are stated to be useful in treating such conditions as hyperlipidemia.
WO 2004/000318 (Cellular Genomics) discloses various amino-substituted monocycles as kinase modulators. None of the exemplified compounds are pyrazoles.